My Queen
by pichu9
Summary: My Queen. My world. My life. My love. But what am I...but a lowly knight?
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going, everybody? Now I'll be honest; I don't know what I was doing writing this. Honestly, I wish there were more stories that paired Elsword and Eve together as a queen and her knight. And really I just wanted to take my mind off my other story in progress atm. Anyway, R/R and enjoy this little story! Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or any characters from it.**

 **Elsword - LK**

 **Eve - C:E**

 **Elesis - GM**

 **Raven - BM**

 **Rena - GA**

 **Chung - TT**

* * *

 **Elsword's POV**

* * *

 _My Queen. My world. My life._

"Your highness, it is time to wake up."

 _My love._

"Your highness, it is morning."

 _But what am I…._

"Your highness."

 _But a lowly knight?_

I reached over, nudging Queen Eve gently, hearing a small moan escape her lips. I felt my heart stop momentarily, but then found the courage to nudge her again. This time, her eyes winced slightly, before opening and revealing the beautiful golden orbs that lay hidden behind a pale complexioned face.

"Mmm…," the queen moaned, sitting up and stretching her arms. I took a step back, then made my way over to her curtains. I could hear the shuffling of her bedsheets as I opened the blinds, being greeted with happy sunshine as I heard my queen ask, "…Where is Ophelia?"

"Ophelia was needed earlier," I replied, "I was asked by her to wake you up in her place."

"Ah, I see," Eve replied, her soft footsteps behind me heading for her dresser. I resisted the urge to turn around and look at her beautiful body, opting to look outside instead as I heard one drawer slide open. I could slowly feel my face begin to heat up as I heard it shut. I then heard the shuffling of clothing as I leaned against the window frame, staring out to the city. The townsfolk were already stirred and moving about; the bread man throwing extra loafs on a barrel outside his bakery, Rena walking around with her flower donation cart, Raven making his daily rounds in the castle courtyard, and even my sister, Elesis, already up and training the new regiment of knights.

"Elsword."

I flinched upright at the sound of my name.

"Would you know where Oberon is?"

"No, your majesty," I replied, realizing that Ophelia could've just as easily asked him to wake up the queen. Now that I think about it, I hadn't seen him all morning. It suddenly seemed…very suspicious.

"Also," Eve spoke up again, "Why do you stare out the window?"

"Eh?"

I made to turn around, but then caught myself and remained in position.

"B-b-because," I stammered, "I-I, a knight, h-have no right to watch you change your clothing, your highness!"

"Elsword…."

I felt my face heating up again.

"I've been finished for a while now."

"Eh?"

I turned around, indeed confirming that my queen was fully clothed. I let out a mental sigh of relief, as well as a big fat smack in the face at not being able to watch Eve change. Regardless, I was a knight. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Thank you," Eve stated, causing me to look at her, confused. She proceeded to walk up to me, her golden orbs staring through my very being, causing me to grow a little nervous. I felt my stomach clench up slightly as she continued, "For keeping me company all this time."

"O-oh," I replied, slightly disappointed, "It's my pleasure, your highness."

And if there weren't enough ways that the queen could stop my heart, I swear I would've fainted right then and there.

Queen Eve's lips slowly curled up into a smile.

My world suddenly stopped.

I blinked, comprehending that she was smiling at me. _Smiling_ at me. The queen was smiling at me.

I felt my heart skip a beat as my head suddenly began spinning. I kept my feet firmly planted on the ground as she reached up and caressed my cheek, leaning towards me and kissing my cheek. I blinked, feeling my face heat up immediately as she followed up with a whisper in my ear.

"My dear knight."

"Y…y-yes, your highness!"

I quickly glanced away, trying to conceal my blush as the queen left her quarters. However, she stopped just before her door, her hand on the doorknob, as I began having wild fantasies. I then faintly heard her saying something along the lines of, "Leaving," and "Training."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Elsword."

I turned, seeing Raven and Rena walking up to me.

"Good afternoon," I replied, bowing as my senior knight immediately looked at me in disdain. I blinked in confusion as he looked me up and down, causing me to glance at Rena's now empty flower cart. However, right before I could ask her, Raven stated, "You should probably dress up more appropriately, though I'm not sure if you could improve your outfit any more than it already is…."

"Huh?"

I looked up, seeing both of them staring at me expectantly.

"U…umm…what…?"

"You forgot already?"

Rena scoffed, snaking her arm around Raven's mechanical arm. I looked blankly to the sky, watching a few clouds fly over. I then blinked, closing them just as quickly as I put a finger on my chin, trying to remember what was so significant about today. I probably had something to do with the castle…probably why Ophelia was so busy this morning. Also, the absence of Oberon was also a bit worrying; I haven't seen him all day.

"Elsword," Rena stated, "Today's the day of Queen Eve's engagement with the prince of Hamel."

"Oh," I replied, "That's it, huh."

 _Ah, right. Eve's proposal day._

I nodded, finally remembering what I had forgotten.

… _wait a second…._

I opened my eyes, widening them as I slowly comprehended the date.

 _A…are…are you…._

"HOOLLLYY CRAAAAP!"

Raven and Rena both cringed as I began panicking.

"Th-that's today!? No way! How could I have forgotten!?"

"Elsword, calm down."

I froze and slowly began turning, facing my older sister, Elesis.

"Seriously," she scoffed, "You overreact over these little things."

I then felt her tap my head, her hand balled into a fist as she raised her hand. I could hear the clinking of armor, causing me to look behind her to see her new regiment-in-training, leaving me a little impressed at how quickly she had gained their trust. Elesis promptly turned around on her heel, stomping on the ground as Raven walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him, then back to Elesis as she yelled, "Atten-TION!"

The sound of boots stomping on the ground filled the air as Raven walked up to her and said, "Well…nice work."

"Thank you," Elesis replied, clearing her throat before stating, "This is Raven. He will be your captain."

"Yes ma'am!"

The regiment promptly saluted as Raven returned the gesture. I followed suit, hearing some chitter chatter begin to break out in the ranks. I glanced at Elesis, who sighed and muttered, "Thought this was gonna happen…."

She stomped on the ground again, causing all of us, including Rena behind us, to flinch in surprise as she stated, "Quit gossiping! By the love of the queen, you guys are worse than a group of noble women complaining about their husbands!"

The regiment suddenly went silent as Elesis patted her hands together and said, "There! That's better! Now then…."

Elesis's hand suddenly landed on my shoulder, catching my attention.

"This is my younger brother, Elsword. He doesn't look like it, but he's your second captain. Even if he doesn't look the part, he's the queen's most trusted knight, as well as Raven's right hand man. If you have any questions when either Raven or I are unavailable, he's your next man. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Just as quickly, they all saluted me, catching me off guard a bit. However, quickly regaining my composure, I saluted them back as Elesis motioned for Rena to move forward. The elf flinched in surprise, quickly obeying as Elesis continued, "This here's Rena; the head of the archer division. She's after Elsword."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"Ugh…man…," I sighed, feeling utterly exhausted after the, persay, "lengthy" training session with Raven. It wasn't that we were basically on par with each other physically; the parrying was the easy part. However, just trying to land a blow on him was difficult in itself considering said man had a mechanical arm courtesy of Eve.

"Elsword?"

I flinched, immediately turning around to greet the queen, Eve.

"G-good afternoon, your highness," I replied, bowing to her. However, I was replied with her grabbing my cheeks, bringing my face back up to hers as she blinked. I blinked as well as she smiled, causing my heart to stop momentarily as she said, "You need not call me 'your highness,' Elsword."

"N-no! I-it's only proper for me to call you 'your highness,' your highness," I stammered, quickly glancing away out of her grasp. Queen Eve simply blinked again, causing me to turn and point my back to her. I couldn't help but notice the slight burning feeling in my chest, catching my surprise as Eve's footsteps filled the hall behind me. I then noticed arms wrap around my body, nearly causing me to jump out of my skin as Eve muttered, "…My knight…."

"Y…your…highness…," I muttered, feeling her grip grow a little tighter. I blinked, then jumped in surprise when the sound of footsteps filled the air. I glanced left, then right, seeing the maids' shadows running to and fro, some carrying what looked like flower bouquets, others like cakes for the feast that was surely going to happen afterwards. I couldn't help but sigh, feeling a little depressed as I slipped out of the queen's grasp, turning and dropping down to one knee as I said, "I…I'll never leave your side…your highness."

Queen Eve simply blinked at me as I stood back up, then proceeded to close her eyes, letting out a sigh. I flinched at the action, immediately believing I had done something wrong as she suddenly looped her arms around my neck and whispered, "You are my knight…Elsword."

I felt the air get taken out of me.

This woman.

My queen.

"Y…Your h…highness…?"

"My knight," she whispered in my ear again, causing my breath to hitch as footsteps filled the hallway, causing adrenaline to spike in my body. A shadow began walking toward the hall, causing me to glance left and right again, hearing Elesis's familiar voice talking to Raven. Out of instinct, I picked the queen up and bolted for the opposite direction, turning and narrowly avoiding Oberon, who had long since returned from his trip to Hamel.

"Sorry Oberon!"

The butler simply watched me run past with the queen in hand, suddenly pulling out his weapons to my dismay.

"The queen is being kidnapped," the usually silent butler declared, "Must rescue."

And just like that, he was on us. Here I am, trying to avoid getting turned to ribbons as the now mad butler continued swinging his sword at me with all intent to try and kill me. Eve, however, sighed, causing me to skid to a stop as she stood on her feet and said, "Oberon, stand down."

I turned around just in time to see the tip of a blade pointed right between my eyes, causing me to freeze fear as Oberon pulled his blade back, sheathing it. He gave us a quick bow as Eve exchanged quick words with him. The butler simply bowed at us again, nodded at me in an apologetic fashion, then went on with his business. I let out a sigh of relief, then saw the two drones, Remy and Moby circling my head, causing me to freeze again as they both stared at me with evil intentions.

"Elsword," the queen stated, turning around to face me, "Please do not do that again."

"V-very well, your highness," I replied, letting out another mental sigh of relief as the two drones flew on their way. I then glanced at Eve, who was beckoning me to follow her. With no choice, I followed the queen as she led us towards the throne room, dreading what was to happen the moment we were to arrive.

At the door stood Ophelia with Ferdinand, both of whom were dressed up nicely. I looked at them both then felt a nudge on my arm, turning to face Raven, who was looking at me expectantly. I nodded at him, exchanging silent words with him as the two servants at the door opened it, revealing a beautiful hall with the vast majority of the townsfolk. I swallowed some spit out of nervousness, then heard Elesis whisper, "It'll be fine. You just have to stand there after all."

"Right," I replied as she was quick to take the lead and announced, "Welcome to Velder Castle! We would like to thank each and every one of you for joining us in this joyful day in which Velder and Hamel will unite! And now, Queen Eve!"

All went silent as Eve began to walk forward.

Raven followed shortly after, as did I, as we walked down the aisle to the throne. I immediately took notice of another man, dressed up in way more armor than I could ever dream of wearing, as Eve took her seat. Raven went to stand on one side of her as I did the same on the opposite, watching as the townsfolk began talking amongst each other. There was another moment of silence as Elesis raised her hand, then stated, "And we welcome thee, Prince Chung Seiker of Hamel!"

The crowd began applauding for what seemed like forever as the man in armor walked forward, bowing to the townsfolk. Some ladies even swooned as he began walking towards the throne, where Eve sat, waiting for him. It was then that I noticed how young and composed he was, causing me to shiver and feel the same familiar burn in my chest from earlier. I winced slightly, holding back my inner despair as he kneeled before Eve and said, "Your highness…Queen Eve…it is truly an honor to be marrying you."

"And I to you," Eve stated, standing up. I watched helplessly as she walked up to him and beckoned for him to raise his head. I forced myself to keep my eyes on them, watching as she extended her hand to him, prince Chung taking it tenderly and kissing the back of it.

… _Oh…god…._

I could feel the heat rising to my face. I could feel my eyes growing a little watery as I finally tore my eyes off of them, covering my mouth. Raven immediately took notice, glancing at me as I felt my stomach begin turning.

 _Oh…god…!_

"Is something wrong?"

"I…," I replied, "think…I'm getting…sick…!"

Raven raised an eyebrow as the crowd suddenly began screaming cheers. I glanced back to them, seeing that Chung had stood up and taken my queen's lips. All the contents in my stomach suddenly began making their way upwards. Without warning, I took off to the nearest restroom, hearing Raven and Elesis calling for me in vain.


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going? Fast update? Yeah, when I'm motivated, I update very quickly. In which case, same deal with this chapter as with last chapter, so please do enjoy. Classes are the same as well.**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

* * *

"Elsword!?"

"Els!? Hey! Elsword!"

Eve pulled away from Chung's kiss, turning back to see Raven and Elesis looking at the nearby doorway. She immediately began scanning the area for her favorite knight, only to come up empty handed as she was roughly yanked from her spot in front of her throne to walking down the aisle with her newly-wed husband. The crowd continued cheering wildly as she began walking on her own power, recomposing herself as they approached the balcony of the castle.

Ophelia and Ferdinand once again opened the doors as sunlight began pouring into the throne room, both newly-weds wincing from the brightness. Walking out, Chung shot a quick glance at the beautiful woman he could now call his wife, his queen. Eve returned the glance, getting a smile from him, then glanced away as they reached the railing.

"Why don't you smile, my queen?"

Eve turned back to him, seeing him with his smile still on his face.

"You'd look a lot more beautiful if you would smile, Queen Eve," Chung stated, hopeful to get some sort of emotion from her. Eve, however, simply blinked before turning away to look at the land before them. Chung sighed, giving up on trying to get her to smile as they looked on at the land they now ruled together. Chung smiled again, his eyes sparkling as Eve sighed, worried about Elsword.

* * *

 **Elsword POV**

* * *

" *Bleeegh!* *Cough* *Cough!*"

I gasped for air, finally catching my breath as I flushed the toilet.

 _This is the best way._

"Heh…heheh…," I chuckled to myself, feeling my face heat up again. My chest had not stopped burning since Chung had kissed Eve's hand, and it felt even worse than it did remembering their kiss. My eyes began growing watery as I began letting out sad laughs, feeling something begin streaking down my cheek. Opening my eyes, my vision was blurred from the water in my eyes as I repeated, "I…I'm…just…a knight…I'm…just…a knight…."

Just then, the vision of Prince Chung kissing my queen popped in my head again, causing me to drop even deeper into depression.

 _I'm a joke. Just a joke. Of course I didn't stand a chance of getting together with her._

Getting back to my feet, I concluded that I needed to take a walk outside, believing that was all I needed to get over my depression.

However, as I began making my way towards one of the many side doors that led outside, I was nearly run over by the maids, now rushing to meet the man I assumed to be our new king by now. I picked up bits and pieces of their gossiping, like "He's very handsome," "He looks so young and strong," and "Queen Eve is very fortunate."

That last statement got me hard.

I swallowed my spit, feeling my stomach begin to turn again as I bolted out the nearest door, quickly putting my back to the nearest tree as I dropped down to the ground, gasping for air I didn't know I had expended.

"Huh? Elsword?"

I flinched, then turned to face Rena, who asked, "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the queen?"

"Eheh," I responded, putting up a nervous smirk as I scratched my cheek and continued, "About that…."

Rena blinked as I averted my gaze upwards to the leaves of the trees. The gentle breeze swayed through the branches softly, like a beautiful maiden's voice, causing my mind to wander back to Eve. Oh, how I loved listening to her sing at night. My night patrols were worth the lack of sleep because of it.

"Elsword…."

I turned my gaze to Rena again.

"Do you…love our queen?"

I widened my eyes slightly, feeling a burst of heat in my chest, causing me to turn away immediately. I swear I almost got a heart attack, causing me to begin gasping for air as I failed to notice Rena's lips curl up into a grin. I didn't both turning to look at her, instead sliding all the way down to my back as Rena opted to sit next to me.

"Elsword," Rena stated, "How long have you had feelings for her?"

I didn't answer.

Truth be told, I didn't know how to answer. My feelings for the queen were always kind of just…there.

"I…," I reluctantly replied, "I don't…know."

"How do you not know?"

"I just don't," I replied, keeping my eyes on the leaves.

Rena, however, smiled and reached over, beginning to comb her fingers through my hair, catching my attention as she said, "I thought you had them when you had first become a knight."

"Huh?"

I glanced over at her, watching as she giggled and replied, "You were so cute declaring that you were gonna be her first friend. In fact, I believe you were the first person she had met from outside the castle. It is true that Elesis and Raven, and I for that matter, were here before you were, but you were the first person she was truly interested in interacting with."

"Oh yeah?"

I rolled onto my side, facing away from her.

"Then how about princy prince?"

"Prince Chung?"

There was a moment of silence as I nodded against the ground.

"Well," Rena stated, "Eve and Chung have known each other for…a couple years now I think? But really, why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," the elf woman continued, "Why didn't you say anything to Queen Eve when she was proposed to?"

"You mean married? He practically married her on the spot."

"Say WHAT!?"

I cringed lightly, turning back slightly to see Rena from the corner of my eye. I could see the slight film of mana flowing out of her as I sat back up. The elf woman, now sporting a look of shock, was speechless as I continued, "Yeah. Kissed her hand, then went right for the jackpot."

I felt my chest heating up again as all the air suddenly flew out of my lungs.

"Oh god…!"

I gasped, feeling the pain subside quickly as Rena patted my back. I quickly regained my breath as she looked at me with concern written all over her face. I attempted to give her a reassuring smile as I stated, "I…I'm fine…really."

"No you aren't, Elsword," Rena replied, "What do you think will happen if Queen Eve finds you like this?"

"I'll tell her I'm alright," I stated simply, only to see Rena put her fingers on her forehead, sighing hopelessly. I blinked, knowing what she was gonna say as she stood up, looking away from me towards the main courtyard. Surprised that she didn't just stat nagging me, I stood up as well, looking behind the tree to see Elesis walking towards us.

"Ah, there you are," Elesis stated as I got around the tree. I did my best smile in my depressed state, clearly not impressing Elesis, who looked at Rena. Both woman seemingly exchanged silent words with each other before Elesis reached out for my wrist, roughly dragging me along. I let out a yelp of surprise as Rena proceeded to follow, knowing that Elesis was taking me right back to where I had been standing before.

"Where'd you run off to?"

We turned one corner.

"It's rude to just run out during the middle of an important ceremony, Els."

We turned another corner.

"W-wait, sis-!"

"You know how embarrassed Raven and I were? Geez…."

"Hold on, Elesis."

We promptly stopped, Elesis turning to Rena, albeit a little annoyed. Rena cleared her throat, then motioned for her to go towards her. Elesis, confused, let go of my wrist, then approached the elf, who beckoned her to get closer. I suddenly felt dread envelope my entire being as Rena leaned toward Elesis' ear, whispering something in her ear. Elesis proceeded to nod for a couple seconds, but then appeared to freeze in place. She slowly brought her hand up to her mouth as I finally took the opportunity to slowly and quietly sneak off.

* * *

"Gah…," I groaned, the sun now setting. After a couple hours of walking around, I finally opted to sit down just outside the castle walls at a private little place I had found a while back. The sky lit up in an orange hue as I suddenly found myself asking, "What should I do…Aisha…?"

"Elsword."

I flinched, slowly turning to the small window I would crawl through, seeing Elesis staring at me sternly. I swallowed my spit, nervous as to how she was gonna react. Her red irises remained locked onto me as she finally said, "…Come with me."

With a sigh, I proceeded to crawl through the window again, mentally preparing myself for the firestorm that was surely going to happen in the next couple minutes. I shot her a look of shame, glancing away as guilt, jealousy, and again depression, filled my being. We proceeded to walk down the now nearly deserted hallways, albeit a few maids here and there cleaning up from the festivities. I also spotted Oberon and Ophelia talking to each other, presumably about how much more complicated it'd be to watch over two people as opposed to one. I also spotted Raven in the main courtyard talking to some knights, feeling even more shame envelope my being as I began running through worse case scenarios.

 _I'm about to get scolded by my sister…probably gonna be lucky if I make it out alive…hell, I'll be lucky if I even make it out with just a scolding. I'm gonna be so dead._

"Elsword."

 _Looks like I'll be joining you soon, Aisha._

"Elsword."

 _Much sooner than I would've liked to…._

"Oi, broski. Wake up."

Suddenly, I felt a light prick on my forehead, causing me to wince as I looked up at Elesis, now a little annoyed. I cringed slightly, closing my eyes as I mentally prepared to take a beat down. However, the massive amount of pain I was preparing for never came.

I held my position for a couple more minutes before I heard a sigh as Elesis asked, "…What're you doing?"

"H-huh?"

I opened my eyes slightly, seeing that she had her arms crossed. Her stern gaze pierced through my very being as she began tapping a finger against her arm. I averted my gaze again, more shame written on my face as I prepared to explain myself.

"S…sis…I…."

"Don't say anything."

I flinched as she took half-a-step closer to me, getting into my personal bubble. I kept my gaze at her feet, too afraid to look her in the eyes. However, I could only imagine that I incurred a bit more anger from her as she groaned disapprovingly, causing me to close my eyes as I forced myself to finally look at her, meeting her red irises with my own.

"Els," Elesis stated, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"H-huh?"

"Elsword," Elesis sighed, "We, Seigharts, are knights of Velder. Ideally, we don't mingle with the kings or queens because of this."

"I know," I replied, feeling my world slowly begin to fall apart.

"Hold on," Elesis stated, "But that doesn't mean that I'm saying it's wrong."

 _Huh?_

I looked up at her, seeing my sister twirling a bang. She seemed a little conflicted with the situation. It looked like part of her wanted to uphold our family code of knighthood, but at the same time, she seemed like she wanted to do something about my situation. It wasn't long before she said, "I…I just…I don't know what to do either."

I blinked, a little in shock as she crossed her arms again and said, "I know we have our family but…."

… _but?_

"I," she continued, "I don't want you to end up like how you were after Aisha…well…."

 _Oh…right…Aisha…._

I grimaced, remembering the blood from that day. Helpless as my first love died before me.

"Khh," I gasped out, feeling the same chest burn from earlier. I cringed, catching my sister's attention, but then quickly recovered. I raised my hand, showing her that I was alright, standing back up as I took a deep breath, then let it out and said, "I'm…I'm alright."

"Elsword."

I suddenly froze, hearing Eve's voice behind me.

Elesis raised an eyebrow, then glanced at me, placing a hand on my shoulder as she whispered, "Do what you have to do. I don't want you to get hurt again, 'kay?"

I nodded as Elesis took her hand off my shoulder and proceeded to join Raven in the courtyard. I remained frozen in place, however, as I heard my sister's footsteps disappear. There was a moment of silence between Eve and I before footsteps filled the hall. I nearly jumped out of my skin as she suddenly wrapped her arms around me from behind and asked, "…where have you been? I've been searching for you."

I carefully thought about my answer, then said, "I…was…feeling sick."

 _That's only half the truth, though._

"But you seemed full of energy this morning," the queen stated, causing me to second guess my answer. I was about to as her my own question before I noticed her grip growing a little tighter. I blinked, a little surprised as I began to feel her breathing grow shaky against my back. Albeit a little hesitant, I then asked, "…Aren't you supposed to be with your husband right now?"

There was another awkward moment of silence.

I was about to attempt sliding out of her grasp before she answered, "…he's gone back to Hamel for the night."

 _Oh, so I'm just a cuddle buddy now?_

"Your highness," I stated, feeling a little hurt as I continued, "Please let me go."

I immediately felt like something stabbed at my heart as the words left my lips.

Eve, however, didn't let me go.

"Your highness," I repeated, "Please…."

Still, she didn't let me go.

"Your highness…," I tried again, my heart tearing itself apart.

 _Please Eve…please…._

Finally, I felt some slack in her arms.

As her arms dropped, I turned around, about to speak my part again before her arms shot around my neck. I widened my eyes, slowly registering her face right in front of mine. Her eyes were closed, her lips on mine, pressing against my own tenderly as she pulled away much too quickly for my own liking. I was still registering the fact that she kissed me as she slowly backed away from me, covering her mouth. I blinked, finally registering that she had kissed me as she kept her eyes on me, coming to a stop several feet in front of me.

"Y…your…high…ness…?"

"I…," Eve stated, albeit shakily, "I…I'm…sorry…! I…I didn't…!"

Before I knew it, my body had moved involuntarily as I embraced my queen, getting a gasp from her.

"…Eve…," I muttered out, feeling her go rigid for a moment as I looked her in the eye and apologized, "…I'm sorry."

I leaned down, my body running on instinct now as I kissed her again, feeling her go stiff. My heart was now ready to explode as I kept my lips on hers for what seemed like forever before I pulled away, seeing that she had closed her eyes, now slowly opening them, revealing those beautiful golden irises I had fallen in love with.

Suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I kissed the queen.

The _Queen._

Who had just been married _today_.

 _Forget getting out with just a scolding, I'll be lucky to make it out with my body intact!_

"I-I'm sorr-!"

However, Eve quickly closed my lips, pressing hers against mine again in a brief moment, then pulled away leaned towards my ear, whispering the sweet little saying I had grown so accustomed to.

"My knight. My dear, dear knight."


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it going, everybody? Sorry for not updating; there've been a lot of things on my mind. Most namely _The SHLD of Remnant_. But of course, there's this story which I had completely forgotten about. Regardless, I do hope y'all stick with me and give me thoughts on what should happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Elsword's POV**

* * *

Over the course of the next several days, Prince—er—King Seiker had moved in and settled at Velder Castle. He was a…great king. He was selfless. Handsome. Smart. And very, very strong.

In the time that the new king moved in, I had kept my distance from Eve, keeping contact with her to a minimum. I wrenched my heart whenever I turned her down or even averted my gaze from her, but it was for the best. She's married now. I'm just a knight assigned to protect my country.

"Sir Elsword."

"Yessir?"

I turned, immediately recognizing my new king's voice as Chung approached me and said, "A word, if you may."

"Very well," I replied, letting out a silent groan as we began making our way towards the castle courtyard. We passed by Oberon, who was carrying a box of what I could assume was the king's belongings, watching him seemingly struggle to drag it along. Chung simply laughed and walked over to the butler, patting him on the back and saying, "Good butler, you don't have to strain yourself doing that!"

The butler, however, ignored him and pressed on. Prince—er—King Chung simply laughed and waved me along. I made to follow again, glancing at Oberon momentarily, quickly proceeding with the new king. As I caught up to him, he suddenly asked, "How have you been lately?"

"I've been doing fine," I replied, rushing forward to open the doors to the courtyard for him. Chung laughed again, waving me off, throwing me into a little confusion as he opened the doors himself. I blinked, watching him wave me after him again, slowly making my way as he closed the door.

"Please," he stated, "I can open and close doors myself, Sir Elsword."

"U…Umm…."

 _This king is…really confusing._

"Now," Chung continued, "You might be wondering why I wanted to talk to you."

I blinked, watching him continue walking towards the main courtyard. I was quick to follow as he looked up towards the sky. I did the same, seeing several clouds flying over as he said, "I've been…at a bit of a crisis in a way."

"A…'crisis,' your majesty?"

"Yes," Chung continued, walking towards a pond that Eve had built in a while back. I followed him again, watching him kneel down and point a finger towards the water. A koi fish came swimming by at that exact moment, nibbling his finger a bit before swimming off. Chung chuckled to himself, then continued, "I know I haven't been here long, and that this might be a bit of a strange request, but can you help me make the queen smile?"

"Huh?"

That was…unexpected.

 _Eve…hasn't smiled at him yet?_

Chung stood back up and continued, "Lady Elesis has told me that you know the queen best."

"W-well," I suddenly found myself stammering, scratching the back of my head as I continued, "Umm…I…do know her better than most, b-but I'm not sure if I can make her smile."

"If you can," Chung stated, his voice showing a tiny hint of desperation, "Please. Please help me make her smile."

* * *

 _She hasn't even smiled for him yet. That's a bit…surprising._

The stars shone brightly overhead of me, the sun having gave way just an hour ago to the moon. I was the unfortunate short straw that was stuck on night watch duty, which usually meant I could wander the halls with only my thoughts. Normally, I would usually start from the throne room and make my way to the court yard, making several trips back and forth between Eve's room. However, I thought otherwise due to…well…you know.

So, from the courtyard backwards, I wandered the halls, contemplating what I was going to do now.

 _Eve's married now…._

I turned one corner.

 _Raven and Rena are doing fine, as far as I know…._

I turned another corner.

 _Elesis is…Elesis._

I turned another corner.

 _Hmm…._

I stopped, my mind wandering back to Eve.

 _Why hasn't she smiled yet?_

I could feel my chest begin to burn, my hands clenching tightly. I closed my eyes, furrowing my brow as I recalled my conversation with the king earlier. How he wanted to see Eve smile. How he wanted me to help him make her smile.

 _Should I help him?_

I suddenly came to a crossroads.

 _I could…or I could have him suffer._

I put a finger on my chin.

 _Oh, c'mon Elsword. You're better than that._

I furrowed my brow.

 _Pfft. Yeah right. Keep her to yourself, man!_

I grinned, enjoying the battle between my thoughts.

 _Don't listen to him Elsword! What about your honor!?_

 _What 'honor!?' Keep her smile to yourself! He doesn't deserve it! He stole her from you!_

"But alas, he's the king," I concluded, a grin still on my face, "And as a knight, I'm obligated to help him out."

I stretched, then heard footsteps.

I immediately froze, then slowly reached for my claymore, strapped onto my back. The footsteps began growing louder and louder, seemingly just around the corner I had just turned. Adrenaline began pumping into my system. My fingers began to grow tingly, my breathing growing more calm as I mentally prepared for a fight.

… _Hold on a sec._

I closed my eyes, hearing a quiet tune. My heart began to flutter as I sighed, relaxing my grip on my claymore as I turned around. Lo and behold, there was Eve, just turning the corner, seemingly not knowing that I was standing in front of her. She glanced up, blinking, seemingly taking in the information that I was standing before her. Suddenly, she flinched, almost as if she was surprised that I was on night watch tonight.

"O-oh," The Queen stated in a surprised tone, "I…didn't know you were on night watch tonight."

"Well, I am," I replied, about to continue on my way. Only, I didn't get far before the sound of her running towards me filled the empty hall. I then felt a tug on the back of my tunic, stopping and turning to face her.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"…"

Eve remained silent momentarily.

"You've been avoiding me lately," Eve stated, keeping her grip on my tunic. I was about to state my reason before she suddenly wrapped her arm around mine. I flinched, surprised, as she looked up at me, her golden irises seemingly glowing in the dark. I quickly found myself captivated as she then stated, "When I call for my knight, I expect him to answer immediately."

"O-oh," I replied, feeling a little nervous, "I…I'm sorry."

Eve kept me in her grasp for what seemed like an hour before she let go. She then began walking ahead of me, turning around and beckoning me to follow her. I blinked, a little surprised, before I began following her, keeping close to her as she led me back towards the courtyard.

"Umm…your highness? Why did you bring me back here?"

Eve simply glanced at me before she turned her attention to her pond, walking over to it and kneeling down. I followed her again, watching her stroke one of the flowers, much like Chung did earlier. I immediately felt my chest burn intensely, causing me to gasp and close my eyes. I then felt a hand on my cheek, catching my attention as my queen looked at me with concern in her eyes. I blinked, quickly regaining my breath, as Eve then asked, "Are you alright?"

"I…," I sighed, "I'm fine."

Eve blinked, seemingly in disbelief, but turned her attention back to her pond. I stood in place, watching her as she then clasped her hands around something. I blinked again as she turned around to me, looking up at me. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she opened her hands, a small light blinking in and out as it flew off of her hands.

"A firefly?"

The queen nodded before keeping her eyes on me. My gaze trailed from the now fleeting firefly back down to her golden irises, locking eyes with her. There was a moment of silence. I blinked, captivated by Eve's eyes, which stared on right back. My stomach felt like it had butterflies in it the longer we stared. This woman. My queen. The only person who could possibly drop me into a heaping mess if she so much as even touched me.

The touch of a hand on my cheek snapped me out of my trace as she huskily said, "My dear knight…."

"Your majesty…," replied, finally tearing my eyes off of hers. I closed my eyes as well, trying to deter her in a way from making any moves. It tore at my heart, keeping her from doing what she pleased. But it was for the best. If the king saw us this intimate together, it would surely be the end for, not just me, but possibly her as well.

It wasn't long after that she took her hand off my cheek and turned back around. I felt my heat continue to tear itself apart as she kept her attention to the pond. Grimacing, I swallowed down my nervousness and approached her from behind, standing next to her.

"It felt defiling."

I flinched, then glanced at Eve.

"That kiss," she continued, causing my heart to sink.

 _I…I knew it…._

Suddenly, I felt something turn my face, suddenly feeling Eve's lips on mine. I blinked, surprised. My heart skipped a beat as I slowly registered her kiss. I almost couldn't believe it. She was kissing me. Again.

As she pulled away, I reached up to my lips, taking a step back. I widened my eyes, shocked, as she looked at me with a…persay…needy look. I blinked as she took a step forward towards me, then another, then a third, which closed the distance between us. She held her hands on her chest, a red hue obvious on the pale white skin of her face as she glanced away from me.

"…El…sword…."

My heart skipped another beat as she said my name.

"Elsword…," Eve repeated, looking back up at me.

I swallowed my spit, nervous as she slowly reached for me. I instinctively reached out for her as well, our hands meeting as our fingers intertwined. Even through my glove, I could tell that she had soft skin. I almost couldn't resist.

 _Stay in control now…stay in control…._

"E…Eve…," I stuttered, only for her to shush me. Our hands slowly fell down to our side as she leaned towards me again, closing her eyes. I did the same, slowly leaning towards her. One instant, we were separate. In another, our lips were locked together.

 _I…can't…!_

I made to pull myself away, only to get ushered back by her needy lips. Our lips met again, her free arm snaking around my neck. Her other hand let go of my own as she snaked her other arm around my neck.

 _I…what…am I…?_

Instinctively, I slowly wrapped my arms around her, applying pressure around her lips. I could hear a hitch in Eve's breath, as well as a slight falter in her grip, but was quickly corrected as we pulled away momentarily, only to immediately lock lips again. This kiss, however, was more intimate. I could feel my chest about to burst open as my mouth opened, ever so slightly. Eve did the same, almost hesitant to push forward as I snaked my tongue into her mouth, getting a squeak of surprise from her.

… _wow…._

I was about to indulge in her a little more before the sound of footsteps filled the air. We quickly pulled away from each other, covering our mouths as I quickly recomposed myself, standing diligently behind her, grasping my hands behind my back as she leaned back down, looking back into the pond.

"Ah, there you are," King Chung called out, his footsteps filling the courtyard. I glanced away momentarily, a blush slowly welling on my face as he stood over Eve. I turned my attention back to the two, watching as she stood up and said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"Ah, I see," Chung replied, pulling her into a hug as he said, "Don't worry. I'm here for you."

"Ahem."

The two turned to face me as I dropped my fist from my mouth and said, "I'll be taking my leave now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys! Sure has been a while, eh? The grammer's gonna be a bit...well...weird cuz it's been so long since I started this chapter that I'm just too lazy to fix it all. So I hope y'all don't get too annoyed with it, and please. Enjoy!**

* * *

I yawned, watching Raven and Chung spar in the courtyard. Rena was put in charge of making sure the fight didn't get out of hand. Elesis was lord knows where. Eve? I think she had locked herself up in the library or something.

"So where's good ol' Queeny?"

I glanced up at Rena, who was looking down at me expectantly.

"…I think in the library?"

I turned back to the two sparring several feet in front of me, watching on as Chung easily deflected Raven's attacks, and vice versa. I do admit though; I'm jealous of Chung, being able to counter Raven with relative ease. So much so that my chest burned in a little jealousy. But that only meant I needed to train a little harder.

"…Elsword?"

I flinched, immediately gaining my composure and standing straight up as I turned and faced Eve, who was holding a book, greeting her immediately. Rena greeted Eve as well just as the two concluded their sparring session. I could hear footsteps behind me, causing me to grow a little depressed as Chung immediately walked up to her and asked how her day was going. I then turned to Raven, who was wiping sweat off his brow as he looked at me with an exhilarated smile, turning to Rena, who smiled back at him.

"And HOLD!"

Suddenly, the stomping of feet behind us caught all of our attention as Elesis approached us, a squadron of knights standing in formation staying put behind her.

"Your majesty," Elesis stated, dropping down to a knee, "Nothing out of the ordinary, sir."

"Ah, good, good," Chung stated, ushering her to stand up.

"However…."

Chung's expression immediately changed as Elesis stated, "There's a messenger from Sander here in regards to a treaty."

I turned back to Chung, who's expression softened up. Eve simply blinked, then glanced at me, then turned away, presumably walking back towards the library. Rena was quick to follow her, quickly catching up as Raven placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him smiling down at me, which was quick to disappear as he walked over to Elesis, beginning idle chat with her. Leaving me all alone. Alone with my thoughts.

* * *

As I walked around the castle, I took notice of the almost excessive amount of servants walking about. Most of which were looking awfully confused with where to go or what to do. I was somewhat confused; when did we hire new servants?

"Excuse me, sir."

I stopped and turned to see a girl, about as tall as I was, her hair long and jet black down all to way to her hips as she asked, "Do you know where I can find the King and Queen?"

"Yes," I replied, trying to act as formally as I could, "King Chung should be in his study while Queen Eve in the library."

"Ah, thank you," the girl replied as she bowed to me. I chuckled and watched as she then took off to the end of the hallway, looked left, then right, then left again, then looked back at me, almost in a confused fashion. I held back from laughing as she ran back to me and asked, "I'm sorry to ask…but where would those places be?"

"Haha," I laughed, "You're new around here, aren't you? Yeah, I can show you."

"Thank you, sir knight," the girl replied, smiling in a cute way that caught me off guard. I blinked, feeling my face heat up slightly, only to be brought back down to reality as the girl walked up to me and asked, "Umm…are you alright, sir knight?"

"Oh! I-I'm fine! U-umm…th-this way," I stammered, turning around to take the girl to the library. I could feel her smile behind my back, causing me a little discomfort as she ran up beside me and asked, "I don't think I've gotten your name yet, sir knight."

"Elsword," I replied, almost getting an "ooh" and "aah" reaction from her. I glanced at her, seeing her golden colored irises locked squarely on mine as we turned a corner. It was a bit of an awkward walk with her, considering she apparently knew all of my accomplishments, as well as all the little victories that I had won, as well as all of the losses I suffered. Luckily, we weren't very far from the library.

 ***Knock knock***

"Your majesty? It's Elsword."

Silence.

"Your majesty?"

 ***Knock knock***

I left the door alone again, remaining silent with the girl. I could then hear footsteps from within, watching as the door opened, revealing Eve, who was, in a way, somewhat annoyed. I opened my mouth to speak, only for her to bring a finger to my lips as she said, "…I was enjoying my book, my knight."

"Ah, my apologies," I replied as she removed her finger, "But this girl wanted to speak with you-."

"Hello, Queen Eve!"

Eve looked at the girl next to me, blinking several times as the girl walked up to her and stuck her hand out. Very hesitantly, Eve complied, taking the girl's hand as I watched carefully, making sure the girl didn't do any that would harm Eve. However, the girl simply smiled and stated, "Ara Haan; Princess of Sander."

I felt my jaw drop. The Princess of Sander. How the bloody hell didn't I take notice earlier?

"…It's a pleasure to meet you," Eve stated, still showing very little emotion as the black-haired girl turned to me and said, "I must say, this one is mighty handsome, no?"

Almost immediately, I felt a death glare on me, causing me to shiver as I slowly turned to Eve, seeing an ominous shadow over her eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the only thing keeping Eve from summoning Oberon and Ophelia on me was the fact that Ara was here. So I already owe the Sander Princess my life. Great. Just great.

I sighed and walked up to my queen, still feeling her death stare as I leaned down to her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Pulling away, Eve simply nodded me away. I complied, bowing to both young women before I took off to perform other things that Elesis was probably going to put me through.

* * *

"Ah, Elsword!"

I flinched back to reality, having been thinking about Chung already setting up treaties with opposing countries. He really was looking for the best for his people. And don't get me wrong, I was happy. Happy that…he was keeping Eve happy too.

"Helloooo! Earth to Elsword!"

I finally glanced at the person who was calling me. Again, it was Ara. I blinked as she stated, "Queen Eve wants to have a word with you in the library."

 _Oh great._

"Hah…," I sighed, standing up on my feet as I began making my way to the library. I could only imagine what Eve was going to say to me, considering that Ara seemed somewhat attracted to me. I mean, she was pretty, I give her that, but I wouldn't really say Ara is my type of girl.

As I turned another corner, I took note of someone following me. It wasn't quite as noticeable as I would've expected, but it was still noticeable. Initially, I paid no mind to it, thinking it was one of the maids incidentally going to the library to let Eve know it was almost time for dinner. However, if it were one of the maids, they probably would've gotten my attention by now. Prompting me to turn around and spot Princess Ara flinch and immediately take cover behind the corner I had just turned. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she opted to stay hidden, most likely flustered, causing me to grin.

"You know," I called out, "Following people isn't really proper for a princess."

I could hear Ara squeak in surprise. I held back from laughing as she suddenly bolted from her hiding spot and down a random hall. But that was the last of my problems. What I was more concerned about was….

I turn the next corner; the library.

… _I wonder what she's gonna say to me…._

I take in and hold my breath as I knock on the door. There is silence for several minutes, making me think that Eve had probably left. However, I wait it out, just in case she's finishing out a chapter from one of her books.

-10 minutes later-

I sigh and kick myself off the door.

 _She's probably left by now._

I look at the now darkened sky and begin whistling my way back to my room, only to feel something grab my wrist. I let out a small yelp of surprise as I'm suddenly dragged into the library. I hold back a yelp of surprise as Eve looks up at me, her eyes seemingly glowing in the moonlight. I could only stare, my breath taken away, but then snap back to reality as she turns away, walking toward a couple chairs and a table that stood before a large window. I blink, staying put as she grabs a book on the armrest of the chair and puts it on the table, then motions me to walk over to her. Complying, I stand next to the chair as she sits down and looks out the window. I shoot a glance at her, then turn to the window as well, the moon's beautiful radiance illuminating the room in an almost light blue hue.

An awkward silence befalls us, causing me to grow a little nervous before Eve asks, "…Have you been to Sander?"

"Huh?"

I turn to face Eve, who keeps her gaze toward the window as she repeats, "Have you been to Sander?"

"I think I've been there once or twice on some scout tours, but only for a day," I reply, growing a little curious. Eve blinks, keeping her gaze out the window, making me grow a little worried. Also, the fact that she was talking about Sander…what did Eve and Ara talk about?

Eve remains silent. I reciprocate the silence. Another awkward silence falls upon us again before I finally ask, "…Why do you ask, your highness?"

Eve keeps her gaze toward the window. I blink, waiting for her answer before she says, "Ara brought up an interesting proposition."

"And what is that, if I may ask?"

 _Don't tell me…_

Eve goes silent again, causing me to furrow my brow. I turn to her, concerned at the proposition that she had just mentioned. I open my mouth to speak again before Eve states, "…Ara would like to know if you'd like to go to Sander."

I keep my mouth open, soaking in the information. I slowly close my mouth as silence ensues again. I avert my gaze back to the window, staring at the moon slowly rising into the sky. I refuse to speak, fearing I'll just make the mood even worse, before Eve says, "She wants you to go and help with their military."

And suddenly, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's it? Well…of course I'll do it…only if you want me to," I reply. Eve keeps her gaze toward the window, going silent once more. I blink at her, then turn to the window again.

"…pardon me asking, but is something troubling you, your majesty?"

"…"

There is another moment of silence before she replies, "Very much so."

"And what is it that's troubling you?"

Another moment of silence.

"…It's Ara that's troubling me."

"The princess?"

Eve nods.

"…Are you ready to become a king?"

"Eh? Where did that—I mean—why do you ask, your majesty?"

"I fear she will try to make you her king if I let you go," Eve blatantly states.

I blink, soaking in the information. There is yet another moment of silence before I nearly burst out in surprise. However, Eve stops me by standing up and placing a finger on my lips, catching me by surprise as she looks up at me and says, "…I don't want you to go."

I stare down at her as she removes her finger and brings her hands up to her chest. I blink, then sigh as I drop down to a knee and bow my head, surprising her as I say, "I'll only do what you wish, your majesty."

"Elsword…."

I close my eyes and continue, "Back then, I swore an oath to protect you. I won't go back on my it."

I could only imagine what her answer was going to be as I remain in my kneeled position. However, I get caught off guard as I feel her hand touch my cheek. I open my eyes and look up at her, seeing an, almost sad look on her face as she says, "As much as I would like to keep you, it is not my decision anymore."

 _What?_

I blink as she replies, "Chung…the king…it is his choice."

"But don't you have a say in this?"

Eve shakes her head, then turns to walk away from me. I stand up and follow her, stopping as she stops at the window, placing her hand on the frame. I stare in awe at her form in the moonlight as she then says, "The king's words are final. It is all up to him."

I furrow my brow, then look out the window again.

"…sure is beautiful, huh?"

"…yes."


End file.
